


Expration date

by Wintergold



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, OC, alternative universe, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintergold/pseuds/Wintergold
Summary: "There is no cure""There is no hopeThis is our extinction event""Humanity has fallen""We have reached our expiration date"My name is Alice  and I'm not in wonderland.I thought I would be ready for when mother Earth yeeted humanity, the christens thought this was an act of their angry god, I knew different this was earth giving us back the shit we gave her if she couldn't kill us off then who better then the ones killing the earth then humans.
Relationships: Beth Greene & Morgan Jones, Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Rick Grimes/Michonne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Expration date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix of my own book that I am wringing called Humanities expiration date, and the walking dead expect for things not to go the same way as in the tv show.

I tilt my body to the side as I move my motorcycle between the dead cars on the highway; the wind hit the top half of my face, making my eyes water a little. I have to slow my bike to a stop as I got to the highest point on this stretch of road. I could see just what I had come to a traffic jam. Pulling my hood off my head, I take a drink from my canteen, swishing the stale water around in my mouth before swallowing. It had been a month tops since humanity’s extinction event, and looking around, you would think it had been years. I look inside the car beside me; a corpse laid forward, its head on the steering wheel. It had smashed into the front end of the vehicle. I guessed this lady must have broken her neck upon impact. Pulling my scarf over my nose, I grab my hunting knife and open the door, dragging the lady out. I gagged a little as I searched her body, then the inside of the car. A box of pop tarts under the driver's seat bless whoever is listening. Popping the trunk, I find a knitted blanket, some chapstick, a backpack with some girl products, which is always an excellent find. I check a few more cars and find a few things before I siphon some gas into my bike. It gave me a few minutes to think about it before. _  
  
“Ali, be careful. I heard about some strange attacks happening lately; why don’t you extend your brake a little, tell these attacks to cool down,” Sam says as she touches my arm with a concerned look in her eyes. I sigh a roll of my eyes as I lean on the hood of my car. “I will be fine. My dad didn’t spend years and hours training me just for me to fail at stopping some attacker, also I worked too hard to get into this college not to go; I’ll be fine, and it’s just four days from here, if it gets crazy I’ll come back out to this middle of Nowhere town.”_  
I should have stayed looking back now _;_ it wasn’t even three weeks later that the world went to hell; I had been making my way back to my hometown. My entire life, I had made jokes about being ‘Zombie apocalypse ready,’ so when I saw the signs, I emptied my bank account on supplies. Water purifiers, battery packs, a few MRE rations, first aid kits, things like that. Then I got in my car and drove, staying off the highways. I headed home for my mom and little brother Luke, but first, I had to go through Tennessee. There I lost my car but gained my bike, which I hated for the exposure but loved the gas I saved using it. I heard about the safe zone in Atlanta. Did I believe in it? No. Shaking my head, I cap off my small gas can and strap it down in the saddlebag that I had on the side of my bike, putting everything else in my backpack. I get on my bike and start it up. I look around before I take off-putting in one headphone, I start my music, something I had because of several battery packs that were my veritable treasures to keep my phone working for as long as possible. I slowly drove up to what looks like it was once a camping zone. I parked my bike against a tree. I cover it in the tattered blanket. Then I climbed the tree, wrapping a rope around myself to keep myself from falling out. “Best place to sleep for tonight,” I say as I bunker down, wrapping my arms around myself along with a heavy hoodie for warmth. Nights like this always made me think back to the good times, times before the dead were ripping into every living creature.  
  
_I stand in front of the TV the news was on; For the past few days, there have been violent attacks all over the United States and the world. The attacks didn’t sound like they were going to let up soon. As the news on the riots ended, I shake my head; this was like the start of a cliché horror movie. People were breaking into Walmarts, riots in food stores, people stalking up on guns and the needed ammo. “Uncle Jhonny is laughing in his grave now,” I say to my mom, who is humming away in the kitchen, my youngest brother Luke, on her hip like the monkey he was. “Alice!” my mother lightly scolds me. “He called it; he said we would kill ourselves before anything else” I look at the photo of a fiery red-haired male with a smile stretched cheek to cheek as he holds a golden-haired girl with matching green eyes. That was one of the good days when cancer hadn’t eaten away at his bones and taken his mind. “You remind me of him; all his crazy theories filled your head, Rabit” I turn to face the angelic voice of my mother, her little monkey fast asleep in her arms, a smile on her face as she called me that._  
  
Looking back now, it was days like this that I would miss the simplest days, days at home with Luke and Mom. Days when my only trouble was school and work; Now I had to worry about walkers and, worst of all, those who survived. I lean my head back against the tree; I ignore the tears that were running down my dirty face. Once clean, pale freckled skin now always smeared with dirt and sweat. The golden blonde hair my mother loved a greasy mess. No, I knew tonight the demons in my mind would keep me awake.  
  
  
Faster move don’t stop don’t look back, when someone is chasing you, you never look back at it, raises the risk of you tripping over something in front of you. The words of my military trained father fill my head. My lungs cry out for air, my legs are all but jelly under me, but I can’t risk stopping now. They are too close. The screeches and groans of the man-eaters chasing me are enough to push me past the limits of my weak body. Days of rationing, my food, and water, have left me malnourished. So I push myself until the air I’m taking in no longer reaches my brain or muscles. The branches of trees cut at my exposed skin as I push them out of my way, growing dizzier.  
  
I jump over a fallen log and stumble as I reach the other side, my legs finally giving out on me. The once faint sounds of the walking dead now all too close, I throw my hands up as it falls on top of me, its jaws snapping at me, its grotesque graying skin falling off in places and hollow eyes staring at me, dried pieces of something in its teeth. Reaching for the hunting knife in my boot as I use one hand to hold it by its throat as my hand easily slips through the decaying flesh above me. I turn my head and using all the force I can; slamming my knife through the temple of the thing’s head, the spray of black blood that hits my cheek and chest is thick and smells worse than rotten eggs. The once alive woman falls like the dead weight she is, I pull myself from under her and lean against the log the other dead seem to have forgotten me or too far behind for my exhausted body to care about.  
  
I don’t know how long I sat there, slowly letting my body catch up to my mind, letting it rest I had run over five miles of unknown terrain on a body that hasn’t eaten or drank anything in three days. I sat there staring at the dead thing it had. It had burned the body of a woman. Half her face is gone. It was missing some hair, and it smelled of rotten meat, and it still smelled like pork, which made my stomach grumble in emptiness. I pull my bag and look in it, I had a protein bar half-eaten and half a water bottle with boiled river water in it.  
“Yummy,” I say half heartily. The woman she probably hadn’t turned over three weeks ago, maybe four. I shake my head and stand my legs, only wobble a little before they decide to work with me instead of against me. My lungs no longer feel like they will jump out of my chest and my throat doesn’t feel like it’s bleeding. I finish my water, shoving the bottle in my bag. No need to add litter to the decaying world.  
  
Keeping my eyes and ears open as I’m walking munching on the protein bar; it wasn’t more than maybe half an hour when I hear the men’s voices, the sounds of their heavy footfalls and wolf whistles that fill the air in a dangerous song. I stop moving the sound of my feet on the dry leaves on the ground stop, but the others take a moment, dropping my bar, my movements are quick reaching for the pistole that I had there in a hostler. I pull it out, cock it, and keep walking. Spotting one man, then another, I can hear one more before I pick up my pace and I sprint. That’s when the chorus of cheers and the chase truly began. The men are faster than the bitters are they can think and plan when I zig, they zag, I dance through the woods, monitoring the two men at my sides, not daring to slow down, I’m coming up to an opening in the trees, no place to hide, no safety. As I break through the woods I feel two arms grab me wrapping in me in a menacing hug. I slam my foot down and through my head and elbows back. I hear the satisfying crunch and groan of an injured man.  
” Bitch” The unknown man says as I jump forward, the gun pointed at the man’s head.  
” Back off I know how to use this” I growl out as I keep backing away from the man, his buddies showing up their weapons raised, and they all looked like the stereotype of an inbreed hilly billy, ratty matted, unwashed hair, and overalls, one even had a potbelly, the man who grabbed me had smelled like he never washed even before the downfall of humanity., none of them had guns, but three against one isn’t in my favor, no matter the training, not when my body wasn’t at its peak.  
  
” Three against one honey come with us nice and quiet and maybe just maybe you get out of this alive” Lie I won’t survive what they have planned for me, my body might survive but my mind won’t. I pull the trigger and shoot the man who grabbed me.  
  
” MATTIE You killed my brother!” Pot-belly yelled he came at me first and I shot him in his chest twice with two quick pulls of the trigger. I only had three bullets left. With Potbelly down, I quickly aim at the other one, he came at with a weak war cry, his arms spread out wide. I brace myself for the hit from him, he takes me to the ground, my gun falling from my hands and away from us. He hits my sides and face as I struggle under his weight; I bring my knee up between his legs as he grabs at my leather jacket, pulling at it, trying to tear it off my body, just as my knee reaches his third leg, he grabs my hair and pulls it as he groans I claw at his face, as he slams his fist on my face again.  
When I scream he slams my head into the ground. I use my arm to feel around for my knife, my finger brush against the smooth metal at my thigh; he holds my arm down, stopping my movements; I squirm myself under the man as he feels up my body pulling at my thin tee shirt. I bring my head up and slam it against his face I feel the blood run down my forehead. He falls backward and groans as my fingers hook around the hilt of the hunting knife. I jump on top of him and slam the blade into the man's face three times; I bring it down until he stops moving bright red blood, sprays against my face covering my hands and chest, my jacket hangs loosely off my shoulder, my white shirt torn and bloody.  
  
I'm still on top of the dead man when I hear a whistle.  
"Well damn, look at this boys" The voice was cocky and as I turn, I can see why he was tall with a thick beard and messy black hair, a leather jacket hung with grace off his shoulders, a baseball bat with barbed wire wrapped around it like a Christmas tree lights in his left hand. He screamed Alpha male, he was dangerous. The five men behind him didn't intimidate me as much as he did the guns they all held, however, did.  
  
"Take one step closer I fucking dare you" I spit out blood and slowly stand adrenaline coursing through my veins, my blood knife held in my hand. "Now wait a damn minute, we're not here to hurt you, Doll," Alpha male said as I move away from my bloody victim, picking up the gun not a few inches away from where I shot pot-belly, who was groaning and moving again. I slam my booted foot down on his head over and over, cursing him to hell.  
  
"Then I can leave you and your men, stay there, bury your friends here, and I will go they would be alive if they hadn't tried to kidnap and then rape me." I feel my adrenaline high slowly coming down my body suddenly feels very heavy after I kill the last attacker I need to get out of here. I Walk away from the bodies, my gun still pointed at the Alpha man and his team.  
  
"Names Negan Doll ad those sad sacks of shit ain't my men Number one rule to run with me, we don't rape" Alpha man or rather Negan says.  
"Then you're not here because I just brutely beat and shot your men," I say, lowering my weapon and taking a deep breath, the entire ordeal finally catching up to my brain. I have just been violated, it hasn't even been a month since the world ended and people were already taking and killing people. I had just killed someone.  
"No, in fact, I like a woman who can handle herself," Negan said his men, relaxing at the sight that I had lowered my gun on their boss, Negan takes this as a sign to walk closer to me. He was a good foot taller than me and huge muscles no fat on his body covered in denim and leather. "God, Doll, you're a mess, how about you come with me and my men we have a nice little house not too far from here you can wash up relax, have something to eat. No one will hurt you as long as you're with me" I tilt my head up and look at the unknown man, he pulls out a scarf from his jacket, and cautiously he raises his hand to clean the blood off my face  
"Your one badass woman just kicked a bitters head in, took down three shit heads all by yourself, got me all tingly in all the right places" Is he flittering with me right now, he is wiping blood human blood off my face and flirting with me, he's not scared of me at all, He finished wiping off all he could when he offers me his hand. "Come on Doll let me take care of you"  
"The names Alice not Doll" I say as I take his out streched hand.  
  


Negan was my savior that day, and we filled the days that followed with flirty words and sarcastic comebacks. We fought but grew closer. He never treated me like I was fragile, never made me stay back when the bitters came. I was a warrior in his eyes, and he treated me like a queen.  
"Never hide from me, Alice, you are a warrior, you are a survivor, a badass built for this world, never forget that"

Then that day happened, the day that the world reminded me that nothing in the apocalypse is safe, nothing is certain.

  
We had grown in number more men, the youngest one was 17 I was no longer the youngest one in the group, and we had moved on from the small farmhouse to just being on the road. We had stopped for the day one scout had spotted a mall that appeared to not have been raided yet the cars were just waiting for their owners to come back to them< I was apprehensive to go into the mall if the cars were still there, then where were the people or bitters.  
"Don't worry, Ali-cat, Lucille will watch out for you", Negan said I glared at the six-foot-one man.   
"I'm not scared, just worried you can't be too careful, Bossman," I say, poking his chest, he grabs my hand and kisses it  
"No need to worry Doll this will be easy in and out"   
If only that was true, if he had just listened to me we would still be together 

When we got in, it was quiet and Negan made it known that he was right; the mall was safe. We were laughing and grinning, going in and out of stores gathering supplies. His men a respectful distance behind us. Negan takes my hand and pulls me into an open Forever 21 where Negan pulling out dresses and heels. I roll my eyes and look around, my eyes falling on a perfect gift for him.  
  
"Hey look what I found", I say as I hold up a red scarf as Negan holds out a black choker with a small golden letter 'N' hanging from the middle.  
"I found you something as well," He says as we swap gifts, "Help me put it on," I feel his warm hands brush my golden blond hair over my shoulder, slipping the black felt choker over my neck, clasping it in place.   
  
We walk around just a little more when we hear the tell groans and moans of the dead outside one door of the indoor theater; we look at each other and head back to the group. I drop Negan's hand as I see one of the younger guys Gary reach for the main doors of the theater room. "DOn't" I yell just as he opens the doors, it was too late he pulled both doors open, the swarm of Biters that came out was overwhelming we didn't stand a chance all we could do was scatter. I feel Negans rough hand grab for mine but then the dead get between us. It wrenched Negan from me. The sounds of our men's guns firing shots as the mall is overran followed by the screams of those who were being torn apart.  
I see Negan's beloved bat coming down on the heads of the monsters and the men who were too late to be spared as he and the inner circle of men make their way out.  
"ALICE!" his voice calls out as I pull my knife from the skull of another Bitter his voice held such anger and worry I keep fighting blood flys the a horric fountain as i make my wayto the fire exit.   
"NEGAN, I'LL FIND YOU I SWEAR" I call out as I push myself to the glowing exit sign over the back door shooting three more bitters in the head   
"STAY ALIVE DOLL" I hear his voice one last time before I make my way out the fire door of the mall. Stay alive, that was his last order to me: stay alive for Negan for my savior. I make my way to the woods, one hand reaching to touch the necklace at my throat. 


End file.
